May the Best Man (or panda) Win
by AgentJp
Summary: My first fanfic. Based on story "Double Trouble" by Laura Latts. Perry is now a cat named Jamie. With Dr. D's -inator, he turns Jamie-and Peter- into humans. Now both are in 'competition' for a certain cat woman's heart. Perryshmirtz. Please review. Hope you guys like this.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: The story plot belongs to Laura Latts - Double Trouble{fabulous story by the way}**

**Also, I do NOT own Peter or Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, ect Just Jamie the cat.{AKA Agent J}**

**PS- Also my first fanfic published**

"Curse you Jamie the Cat!" came a yell from a purple building. A few seconds later, an explosion sounded, letting the blackish brown cat know her work was done. With her jetpack, she flew across the sky, another victory, _again. _But at this moment, all Jamie wanted to do was get back home to her loving owners,Phineas and Ferb.

_But first,_she sighed, _I gotta get clocked out. Major Monogram's gonna have my head if I don't for the FIFTH time._

Walking through the halls of the OWCA, Jamie saw many of her co-workers clocking out and packing up. _I have to hurry. _She thought picking up her pace. Just paces away from the computer, Jamie ran blindly into someone she hasn't seen,(nor cared to see) in a while. Picking herself up, she glared at the thing that she had collided with.

"Hello, Peter." she said. Her teeth tightly clenched.

"Hey Jamie. Care to explain?" the stout panda asked.

"No. No I don't. Will you please excuse me?" She retorted trying to step by the wall of flesh and fur in front of her. He stepped aside and let her pass. Jamie calmly slid her OWCA Member card into the computer's slot to clock out. Peter stood behind her and watched her. Jamie sensed this. "Peter if you don't want me to call you Peter the Pervert, I suggest you get from behind me and scram."

Her card slid out and taking her card, she calmly walked to the entrance.

_Thank goodness that's over._

When she got home, she crawled through the pet door and climbed up the darkened steps. _Please don't let them be awake. _She prayed. As she turned to enter Phineas and Ferb's room, the toilet flushed and the faucet ran for a few minutes. The bathroom door opened to reveal...Phineas.

"There you are Jamie." he whispered. She cringed when his damp hand touched her fur, but she let him pick her up. He carried her to bed and she fell asleep peacefully curled up next to one of her loving owners.


	2. Can Things Get Any Worse?

**Chapter 2**

** Note: **_indented=thoughts_

**_Bold+Indented= Noises_**

**Bold=signs **

Jamie curled up in her pet bed while the boys and their older sister ate breakfast. Her sleep had been okay if it weren't for those frightening nightmares of Dr. D finding out about Phineas and Ferb and...Well she preferred not to think about anymore and to try to get a little more sleep before-

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

___Too late. _She thought.

Carefully she slid some of the fur on her wrist back to reveal a communication watch.

**Urgent. **It read. **Report to headquarters immediately.**

Jamie sighed and crawled out of her pet bed. She had to make it to the China Cabinet to get to her entrance. But to get there she had to get past her owners.

_Pfffft. In my sleep. _Jamie stretched, yawned, and prepared to sprint across the cold linoleum floor of the kitchen.

"So Ferb, what should we do today?" The redheaded boy asked his green haired stepbrother. Ferb shrugged and they returned to their cereal.

"Well whatever it is, your gonna be SOO busted for it." their older sister Candace replied.

"Hey, maybe Jamie can help us do something." Ferb suggested.

_Uh oh, I'd better get going. _

_ "_I'll go get her." Phineas said. "Oh Ja-"

_**WHOOSH!**_Jamie had practically flew past Phineas as she dashed for the hallway. She tried to turn to avoid the Kitchen cabinet, but her claws had no traction, so she ended up sliding into it.

"Are you okay, Jamie?" both of her owners ran forward to check on their cat. Jamie saw her chance flash before her eyes, so she took off again and was successful in reaching the hallway. With her owners right behind her, she couldn't just disappear in the china cabinet. She ran up the stairs and turned the corner. She held her breath and the boys ran into their bedroom, thinking she had gone in there. To dangerous to come out she went to the next best convenient entrance; the dirty laundry bin. Making sure Phineas and Ferb weren't in the room or in sight of her, she held her breath and jumped into the clothes. A tube took her down into her lair and plopped into her chair.

Waiting for her were three beings. Two were humans; Major Monogram and Carl Karl. The third was a surprise to her. Peter the panda.

Major Monogram acted quick as soon as he saw her face.

"Agent J, calm down and let us explain. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is at it again; however, this time, he has blocked all our hacking attempts. Not even Carl could hack it."

" I tried all possible attempts, but they were all blocked."

"I think they get it." Major Monogram said." So you know what to do. Oh and please try to get along please. I understand that you two had a rough past but get over it and put a stop to it." The Major saluted and walked out along with Carl. Both animals looked at each other in disbelief.

**Uh oh. Looks like their in a bit of a pickle. Will they get over it? Please review and tell me what you guys think. (Salutes) Did you guys see that? Did I just do that and nobody saw it. AWWW. Whatever. AgentJp's out. PEACE!**


	3. Apparently they Can

Chapter 3

"I can't believe that I have to work with _you_!" Jamie exclaimed. Both animals were now flying in Jamie's hovercar over the Tri-State Area.

"Jamie, PLEASE calm down," the panda said was hanging on to the dashboard tightly and was green in the face. With every other word she said, the hovercar jolted abruptly." I want to live past this mission."

Jamie stopped seeing that she had scared her co-worker. Satisfied, she sat back and the rest of the ride was silent.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated !**

_Crash!_

"Jamie the cat, how nice of you to- Peter the Panda!" Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. Quickly getting over his surprise, he pressed a button on a small black remote he had in his hands, triggering a cage to drop on the both of them.

"Sorry it's a tight fit. I wasn't expecting both of you." He shrugged. "Now, tremble before my greatest creation: THE HUMAN-INATOR!" _Lightning flash. _"And yeah, I did get my new lightning soundtrack installed." Both rolled their eyes. "With this, I will be able to turn anything human. Even you!" he grinned evilly.

Neither had time to react when the laser was pointed directly at then and was fired. A fire burned in side them as they began to morph. And with the evil scientist's cackle, it wasn't really a pleasant experience. There was a thick cloud of black smoke to conceal the two.

Jamie opened her eyes. She tried to move but the painful sensation lingered. The black cloud was starting to clear up and she realized what he had done. Angry and in pain, she jumped up and attacked Dr. D, who screamed like a little child. She chased him down and attempted to pounce on him. She tripped herself and sent her self sliding, right into a wall. Stunned, she laid there, trying to catch her breath. Nearby, Dr. D was doing the same.

A coughing sound caused the two to look into the direction of another new human. Peter slowly got up and examined himself. When he finally understood what happened, he too glared at Dr. D. Jamie also got up and both were now cornering Dr. D. Jamie was quicker, and, grabbing his shirt, glared down at him. In a whisper so fierce, she asked, "What. Did. You. Do?"

He was nervous. He was scared. "I...um...turned you into..uh..humans," he said. She dropped him to the ground, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And I suppose you don't have a reverse button?" she asked. He nodded. "Oh my gosh that's so like you. And of all the other -inators you built, this is the one that doesn't have a reverse switch on it!"

Peter watched all this, surprised at how Jamie was reacting to all this. He casually walked towards his equipment that was in the cage and put it on. Luckily, it was adjustable, and still fit. He walked towards the balcony and was preparing to jump when he was interrupted by Jamie.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Back to headquarters. Duh."

"Have you forgotten the number one rule? That no human, other than the monograms and Carl, are allowed into the O.W.C.A? Is any of this ringing a bell?" she asked.

"Chill, I just need my watch. I'll be back." he said jumping off.

"PETER YOU STUPID PANDA!" she yelled after him. She sighed and started aimlessly walking around, consumed in thought.

Dr. D watched her as she walked around. He then studied her. The look on her face was worrying to him. Here he was, with his powerful enemy and she was very close to crying.

"If I may ask, um.. why were you trying to stop Peter?"

"Well, the O.W.C.A has an extremely strict policy that no other humans were allowed to be part of the organization." she explained. " And I was trying to save Peter's job, because if we try to infiltrate the building, well, let's just say it's not a very good-"

"Jamie look out!" he shouted leaping towards her. She had accidentally leaned on the self destruct button, and they only had a few seconds before it exploded, most likely taking Jamie with it.

**Please review!**


	4. What Just Happened?

Chapter 4

Jamie's POV

_I heard him yell my name when I pressed the self destruct button. I saw him jump at me in a desperate attempt to sheild the blow from me. My body moved quicker than my brain, and I leaped away from the machine. He whizzed past me and both of us were soon out of harms way. The machine exploded, leaving me staring at Heinz, who was rubbing his head from hitting head-first into the wall. _'Why did he try to save me?' _ she asked herself. _

Heinz's POV

_I tried to shield her. As soon as I saw that she had hit the button, my only instinct was to jump at her in a desperate attempt to save her. Everything went slow. I was in mid-air when I saw her leap out of the way and I knew that my attempt was blown. It was then I hit the wall head-first and fell to the floor with a major headache. _

_**Sorry if it started to sound like Laura's. I had to make this quick to clear it all up and to avoid getting flamed. Thx for still reading. **_


	5. O MY GOSH!

Chapter 5

Jamie stood there, wide eyed and staring. Heinz was still trying to clear his vision. A black mark stained the floor. Both recovered from their shock and Heinz, clearly embarrassed, excused himself to his room. Jamie walked over to the couch and started thinking about Phineas and Ferb.

"Wonder what they are doing right now that I'm not there."

* * *

**At the Flynn-Fletcher family household...**

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked her secret crush. Phineas was sitting on the front steps of their home, waiting for Jamie to return.

"I don't understand, Isabella. She always returned way before now. I'm starting to get worried." His eyes started to glisten with tears.

"Don't worry, Phineas. I read somewhere that cats can survive multiple things. And Jamie always proved herself to always come through for us."

"Isabella, didn't you pay attention to what we did today? Never believe what you hear on the internet. Unless it is about a recipe for chocolate chip cake."

"Oh yeah," she said blushing slightly. She didn't pay attention, cause she was in Phineas Land again.

* * *

**Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated**

"Uh! It's 9:15 and Peter is still not ba-" Jamie heard the sound of a man screaming 'stop!' and went out to the balcony to see Peter running from...their old co-workers. A few of them were clinging onto him with their teeth. Jamie tried to stifle a laugh, but the sight was just too ironic.

Peter saw her up on the balcony chortling. "OPEN THE DOOR!" He yelled. Jamie made her way to the door, trying to calm down. She opened the door to see Peter standing there, all chewed up, and scowling. She laughed even harder.

"I hate you." he said. Heinz, hearing someone laughing, ran down the stairs and saw Jamie, all red in the face, busting a gut laughing.

"What are you-" then he saw the chewed up ex-panda. He too started laughing and all Peter could do was glare until he too joined in the laughing. They all laughed until they couldn't remember what they were laughing about.

Heinz was the first to calm down and he looked at the time. He quickly stopped laughing and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. After a while, Jamie wandered into the kitchen to find Heinz running about in the kitchen. He was here and there, chopping up this and frying this. She watched in amazement as he cooked with ease.

"Can I help?" she asked, surprising both her and Heinz.

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, if you could chop the tomatoes for the salad that would be great." he went to the drawer and pulled out a knife. He handed it to her and gave her a tomato. "They need to be small." and with that, he went back to cooking.

_'Okay, all I've got to do is just cut a tomato. No problem. Should be easy, right?'_

"That was the worst thing I have ever done." Jamie said at the table. As she cut the tomato earlier, she ended up cutting her fingers and bled onto the tomato.

"Tomatoes in salads are overrated anyway," he said. Disappointed with herself, she asked where she was to sleep tonight and what her night clothes were gonna be.

"Well I'm sure Vanessa-Wait! I forgot Vanessa is coming to spend the weekend with me! OH! How could I forget it!"he wailed.

"That's just bad timing," Peter said, and stuffed another forkful of salad in his mouth.

_ Ding-Dong_

"Oh man! She's here." He got up and walked to the doorway and opened up to reveal and unhappy 16-year old.

"Dad, what the heck, you forgot to pick me up _again_!" She exclaimed, walking in the door. She stopped when she saw Jamie and Peter sitting at the table, staring at her and her father.

"Dad, who are they?" she whispered.

"Well, um...Vanessa,That's Jamie and that's Peter." He explained, pointing to each of them as he introduced them.

"You mean the Jamie that always comes over to thwart you?" She asked. He nodded."Wow, that was just bad timing," she said.

"That's what I said. Didn't I just say that?" He asked Jamie.

"So..anyway, when are you going to change them back?" Vanessa asked.

"Well I need to make a plan, design the -inator, and …...to be safe, about 3 weeks."

Jamie nearly choked on her salad. THREE WEEKS?!

"Anyway, I was wondering if Jamie could borrow your sleepwear for tonight?" Heinz asked his daughter.

"Whatever." she sighed. "Come on Jamie." she guided Jamie to her room and loaned her some clothes.

"Oh and Jamie, you can sleep in the guest room. Peter can take the couch." Peter frowned at this but didn't complain.

"If you need anything else, just let me know. My dad is not real educated about females. So...yeah. Just let me know." Vanessa told Jamie as she changed.

"Thanks Vanessa." Jamie said walking into the guest bedroom.

* * *

**Back at The Flynn-Fletcher House Hold**

"Phineas, come inside, it's time to go to bed." his mom called from the kitchen. Phineas sighed and did what his mother had told him. He washed up and got into bed, not bothering to change his clothes.

"Ferb, do you think Jamie is okay?" he asked.

"Well she is a cat, and their ancestors live in the wild so I believe she will be fine." Ferb answered.

Ferb soon fell asleep, leaving a worried Phineas alone to think: _What if she isn't coming back?_ And,_ Gee, it sure is lonely without her curled up next to me. _And with that drifted off to a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.**

_I was in the middle of a big field. It wasn't like those you see in movies, you know, the sunny and happy and friendly wildlife to help you out. No, it was starting to rain. I was soaked within minutes. I began to get up and shake myself off. Then I heard him. _"Jamie! Jamie where are you?!"

_I turned around to see Phineas holding a lantern and shouting my name. He was right there, almost 4 yards away. I tried to run to him, but I was chained to the ground. _"Phineas! I'm right here. Look at me! I'm right here."_ He couldn't hear me and pretty soon Ferb came up behind Phineas and placed a hand on his shoulder. Phineas looked devastated. He started to cry and Ferb tried to comfort him, but that only made him sob harder and repeat,_"She's not here, she's not here." _I wanted nothing more but to run straight into his arms and comfort him. I strained against the chain. It made my abdomen hurt some. They started walking away, leaving me in tears. My abdomen hurt a lot. I heard something behind me and I saw Dr. D holding a pet carrier and a ray gun. _"It's time," _He said, but it wasn't his normal high pitched voice. His voice was a thousand and one times scarier._

"AHH!"Jamie screamed jolting up in her bed. Cold sweat clung to her skin. After a few short breaths, she realized she felt funny. "Maybe I should've used the bathroom before I went to bed." She got up and went into the bathroom. She stopped when she saw herself in the mirror for the first time. Her hair was dark, and her skin was neither dark nor light. Her eyes were aquamarine, and both her nose and mouth were small and were the most desirable features of her face. She took a few more seconds to examine her face, then used the bathroom. She washed her hands and walked back to bed. She opened the covers and...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**Uhh oh...I wonder what happened. Please Review!**_


	6. It's on!

Chapter 6

**WARNING: I DO RECOMMEND THAT BOYS AND THE FAINT OF HEART TO SKIP TWO CERTAIN AREAS. IF YOU DECIDE TO READ THEM, WELL DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

Heinz was the first to get to Jamie. "What Happened?!" he said.

Jamie was still staring wide-eyed at the upturned blanket, hands across her mouth and nose. She pointed towards the bed.

**You May Skip**

He walked over to the bed and nearly fainted when he saw the blood. He too stared even though it became awkward. "V-Vanessa!" he called.

She walked into the room and saw the both of them, standing there, staring. "Jamie?" she asked. Jamie, who was still shocked, turned towards Vanessa. Her clothes that she had given to Jamie were now soaked with blood in the crotch area. "Oh, Jamie." was all she could get out. Everything made sense."Dad, why didn't you tell Jamie about...well, THIS?" she gestured at both the bed and Jamie.

Both blushed, but Heinz was clearly the deepest.

"I'll take care of this and the explanation." Vanessa said.

"uh, yeah thanks" was all he said before walking out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't know, why am I bleeding?" she asked nervously.

"Well, all women bleed from down there." she started.

"Why?"

"Um...Do you know how babies are born?" she asked.

"Not really."

"Okay, this is gonna be a little awkward,but in order to understand this, you have to know about this first."

**I will save you the horrifying details and skip to the end.**

** End**

"oh, so I just started my period?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Vanessa replied.

Jamie was given a new pair of, well everything. Jamie tried to hand back the old clothes, not knowing what else to do with them.

"You can keep those. I was going to throw them out anyway," she lied. She threw them in the laundry basket instead. "Now we need to take care of the sheets." she said.

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher House**

Phineas tossed and turned. He couldn't fall back asleep without Jamie curled up next to him. Ferb was still fast asleep. The clock read 1:47. _This is gonna be a long night. _He thought.

**Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. **

_Heinz's POV_

At the moment I heard her scream, I though something was wrong. I jumped up and ran to her room totally unprepared. I saw her staring at the bed. _Probably some bug. _I thought. No, I was very wrong. Very wrong indeed. I called Vanessa in hope that she would help me out. She surprised me when she did, but I was still grateful. I walked out of the room and bumped right into Peter.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Um..." I said, really not wanting to explain. I could feel my face getting warm.

"Well, she...started." I said quietly.

"Wow, that was fast. He said quietly. I ignored him and continued to walk past him. He followed and cut in front of me again.

"You and I both like her, right?" he asked. The question caught me off guard.

"What?"

"You heard me, I asked if you like her?" he repeated.

"Um..." I never really thought about it before. " I guess,"

"Then it's settled. We will compete. Best man gets the girl."

"And what makes you think I wanna be apart of it?" I sputtered.

"Because I saw how you ran to her room to protect her, even if it was a small situation."

"Fine, but we start tomorrow morning." I said, and we shook on it.

**It gets better, please review!**


	7. Not off To A Good Start

Chapter 7

**Ok, so Jamie started her period, and the boys are getting into a little competition. Let's see how this turns out.**

He made sure everyone was asleep before he got back up. It was 8:47 and the morning sun was shining into the windows. Peter was the only one up and he was planning to make Jamie's favorite snack; deviled eggs. (weird choice of a snack, I know,) He started a pot of water and left it to boil.

"Shouldn't be too hard, right?" he asked himself quietly.

But being uneducated in cooking, 30 minutes later, the fire alarm was sounding, jerking several others out of bed and into the kitchen. There was Peter, trying to disarm the loud alarm, unsuccessful. Heinz walked towards Peter and pressed a button, turning the alarm off.

"Peter, what were you doing to make the alarm go off?" Jamie asked.

"I was experimenting with the water and I...burnt it." he said, blushing madly.

Everyone stared at him, and all three of them busted out laughing. Peter glared at them, then joined in the laughing of his silly mistake.

"Yeah, but you didn't burn my pots did you?" Heinz asked, suddenly serious, which made everyone laugh harder. "I think we should head to that cafe on the corner and have breakfast there instead." he, Vanessa, and Jamie all left the room to get changed. Peter glared at the ground, knowing he had lost this round. _Curse you Heinz Doofenshmirtz, _he thought.

Phineas was wide awake when his usual alarm went off. He sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He had gotten very little sleep due to the absence of his pet cat. Ferb sat up as well and stretched. He had gotten a great night's sleep. "Is Jamie back yet?" he asked.

"No, but I know what we're gonna do to-" he started then passed out from lack of sleep. He started to snore and Ferb decided it would be best if he got a little more sleep before they began.

The two men where still waiting on Jamie and Vanessa. They could hear the squeaks and giggles coming from behind the closed door. Heinz walked up to the door and listened in before he knocked.

"That would look really cute on you,Jamie."

And,

"How come you never wear these any more?"

And,

"It's a long story and I bet my dad I waiting for us. I think we'd better hurry."

So he decided to let them have some girl time and not to interrupt them. Ten minutes later both finally came out. Vanessa in her usual black clothing and Jamie in a bright yellow blouse, blue jeans, and tennis shoes to match. Her hair was put up in a pony tail.

"Let's go," Vanessa said. The headed out with Peter and Heinz leading and the two girl giggling behind them.

"I think we're gonna have to walk, because Norm only has 3 seats. Besides, it's not that far."

"Okay," they replied.

"So, Peter," Jamie said. "How did you burn water? Isn't that, like, impossible?"

"Yeah, how did you manage that?" Vanessa asked.

"I was..um..experimenting to see what the water would do if I just left it on the stove on high." he lied. That wasn't all true. He left the water on the pot and fell back asleep on the couch.

"Well, you need to be-"

Jamie was knocked down by an unknown force. A familiar British voice spoke up. "We're sorry, ma'am. My brother and I are having trouble finding our pet cat." Her eyes shot open. Ferb was holding a hand out to her. She let him help her up. Phineas was behind him. His eyes shot open when saw Jamie.

Pushing Ferb out of his way he asked very loudly, "Have you seen my cat Jamie?"

She felt eyes on her back. She swallowed hard and spoke. "I'm very sorry boys, but I haven't seen her. I will let you know if I do."

"Oh, okay." he said, even more depressed. She hated to see him like that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find her soon." she swallowed again. He started to cry. She knelt down, and hugged him to let him know that it was going to be fine. Phineas, hugged her back, sensing a sense of comfort that he felt when he hugged...Jamie. They stayed like that for a few moments while Phineas struggled to stop crying. Jamie was trying not to cry. Here she was, hugging her owner. When Phineas stopped crying she let go and stood to her full height. "Good luck finding your cat," she said. The two groups past by each other.

"You know, Ferb, she reminds me of Jamie." Phineas said. He blew noisily into the hankie that Ferb had pulled from his pocket.

"Jamie, are you okay?" Heinz asked.

"No," she whispered. Tears started down her face.

"What?"

"I'm not fine," she said. Tears were coming down steady. She hid her face in her hands and sobbed. Heinz understood that she had been having a rough time adapting to being a human.

"If I could ask, were those your owners?" he regretted it immediately after he said it.

"Yes," she said. Her sadness turned to anger. "And if you ever decide you want to lay a hand on them, I will drag you all the way to Kentucky by your ankles." she said.

"Whoa, calm down Jamie. I would never sink down to that level of hurting little kids." he said.

"Um, if I can interrupt, I'd like to get to that cafe right about now." Peter said. Jamie glared at him.

"Peter, you are the most stuck-up, self centered, greedy waste of flesh I ever cared to meet." she yelled at him.

Peter took a step back, clearly hurt. Vanessa saved them from anyone else getting hurt.

"Jamie, why don't we just head to the cafe and get you some water. Or matter of fact, they have the best chocolate shakes in the area." they walked down to the cafe, leaving the two behind.

"Nice work," Heinz said to Peter.

"What did I do?"

"You put your stomach on top of Jamie's feelings." he answered.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Just keep walking."

"That would have been better than making it worse. Or you could've just ignored it for the moment."

The continued to walk on, arguing till they were in earshot of Jamie and Vanessa, who had gone into the bathroom before ordering.

**Uh oh. Jamie's now mad at the both of them. I hope Vanessa can calm her down. Please review.**


	8. I'm Sorry

Chapter 8

* * *

Jamie and Vanessa came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Heinz and Peter chose a table for the four of them. Jamie sat down, Vanessa sat next to her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. Jamie was the first to speak.

"Guys, I'm sorry." she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Heinz asked.

"Because of my pent-up frustration I took out on you both. I didn't mean what I said. That and my...situation that I am not going to explain any further." she explained.

"But that doesn't mean you have to apologize," Peter said.

"Yes, it does because I hurt the feelings of two of the people I care about." she said.

"You care about us?" Heinz and Peter asked at the same time. Jamie had to stop herself from smiling.

"Yes, yes I do. Peter, if I didn't care, would I let you gorge yourself on all the food you want at all the banquets the organization holds?" she asked.

Peter thought about this. She was right. At every banquet, she made sure to sit near him to stop him from eating too much.

"And Heinz, I always listen to your backstories, even though it seems like I am not."

Heinz thought about this. Everytime he thought she wasn't listening, she actually was. And was always there to make him feel evil.

Both men started daydreaming. They had a silly look on their face that signaled they weren't paying attention. The waiter came and asked for their orders. Vanessa and Jamie ordered for the four of them, along with some drinks. A few minutes later, four iced waters were placed on the table.

"Guys, are you okay?" Jamie asked. No answer. Both men were lost in their own worlds. "I didn't want to do this, but I will," she warned.

Still nothing.

Nodding towards the both of them and the iced waters, both girls giggled a little, grabbed a few pieces of ice, got up and walked around the table to each man. Jamie was behind Peter, Vanessa behind her dad. "On three," Vanessa whispered. Jamie nodded.

One...

Two...

THREE!

On the count of three, both girls dropped the ice cubes down the boy's back, instantly snapping them out of their daydreams. Both shot up and danced, trying to get the cold solid from under their shirts, and away from their skin. Everybody laughed at the sight of two grown men dancing in the middle of the cafe. All the chefs were watching from the ordering window.

The two of them calmed down when the ice was fully melted. Their faces were red and they were glaring at the two girls, who were chortling on the other side of the table.

"What was that for?!" Heinz asked. The cafe had calmed down quite a bit, but the two girls were still going, laughing at their anger. They took a few deep breaths to calm down, then started laughing again. The waiter came by and placed a large pile of pancakes on the table. Heinz looked uneasy. "Excuse me, but how much is this gonna cost me?" he asked.

"Oh, this is on the house." he said. And he walked away.

"Jamie?" he asked.

"Well, *chuckles * the staff needed a laugh from all their hard work, so we made a compromise. We get pancakes for free as soon as they got a good laugh. " she explained.

"Sweet!" Peter exclaimed before digging in. Heinz stared at the grinning Jamie as she gestured towards the food. She frowned and looked down.

"Ow!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Vanessa asked.

Jamie leaned in towards Vanessa and whispered to her. Vanessa nodded and called for the waiter.

"Could we get an extra-large chocolate shake with extra chocolate?"

"Of course, but we need another laugh before you get this for free." he said.

"Ok, dad, go in there and show them your license." Vanessa said.

Heinz sighed and went with the waiter in the kitchen to show off his license. A few seconds later, a burst of laughter erupted and he came out the kitchen. His face was red and he kept saying,"I was in the middle of a sneeze."

And behind him the shake was coming. The waiter was stifling a laugh as he set the shake down.

"There you go Jamie, that should help." Vanessa said.

"Isn't that a little too much chocolate?" she asked.

"Trust me, it's never enough." she said. Reluctantly, Jamie took a sip of the shake.

* * *

5 minutes later, it was gone. She sat back satisfied. Both men stared at her in astonishment. "Wow." they breathed.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you hold the record of shake drinking," Peter said.

* * *

**As I said in my other story, I will not be updating till I get 5 more reviews. Its very simple and only takes a few seconds. Please let me know how I am doing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not-PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHY! **


	9. Movie Night

Chapter 9

* * *

After the group ate all the pancakes, they left the cafe and decided to stroll through the park.

"Have you guys seen Twilight?" Vanessa asked. The others stared at her.

"You know, that movie with the vampire and werewolf."

"Oh I heard of that in Seattle. I went to see it a while ago and was bored to tears." Peter said.

"I went to see it with my friends but I didn't get to see most of it cause we had to keep getting up to use the bathroom. And I told Johnny that we shouldn't have shared that extra super large cola." she said.

"It sounds interesting," Jamie said. "Maybe we should go see it."

Peter was about to object when Heinz acted faster. "That sounds like a great idea."

"So where's the theater?" she asked. And they were off to go see the movie.

* * *

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked. She hated seeing her crush like this. Just laying on the grass sulking.

"I'm not okay. My cat is gone and we've looked everywhere for her. But I don't want to think that she's..." he trailed off.

"But why don't you just build a locator and find her that way?" Buford asked.

Phineas shot up. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"That's a great idea. Thanks Buford!" He said. "Isabella and Ferb, check the house for anything that might have Jamie's fur on it."

"On it Phineas!" Isabella said as they ventured into the house.

"Buford and Baljeet, go get some scraps of metal and wires." he said.

"i am only doing it because I kinda miss the cat too, Dinnerbell." Buford said, picking up Baljeet and hauling him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"This is probably the only good this about being his nerd. I don't have to walk when I am with him," Baljeet muttered to himself.

"And Irving, you can come out from behind the tree," Phineas said. He heard an excited squeal and Irving appeared from behind it with a camera. Phineas sighed and began calling a few people for parts of the device he needed.

* * *

Outside the movie theater waited Jamie, Heinz, Peter and Vanessa.

"Wow, I didn't know that many people liked this movie,"Jamie said. She looked around. She spotted two groups fighting. On side all had a T-shirt that said Team Edward, and the other that had T-shirts that said Team Jacob. _That's not something you see everyday._ Jamie thought.

Finally it was their turn to pay for their tickets. They went inside and found their seats. Heinz saw his chance and grabbed a seat next to Jamie. Jamie was aware of this move, but made no move to sit away from him. Peter grumbled to himself. Heinz smiled at himself. Then he looked at jamie, who was inspecting her surroundings, and all his courage flushed from him. He sat back in his seat and began to take a few deep breaths.

_Get ahold of yourself, Doofenshmirtz. You're a man, not a schnitzel._

The lights dimmed out and the movie began.

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die... _a feminine voice said.

_But dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. _

_ Oh boy, _thought Heinz, mentally face palming himself.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were steadily building the contraption. They had collected several hair or fur samples from the house. They had more, but since they were colored red and green, they decided that it would be safe not to use them.

"Okay, last time I checked, the doohickey went into the whachamacallit, and the snazzaroo connected to the thingamagiggie." Phineas said, blabbering on as he worked.

Ferb rolled his eyes, glad his step-brother wasn't in a funk anymore.

Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford watched in amazement, and Irving was snapping pictures left and right.

* * *

_How old are you?_

_ 17._

_ How long have you been 17?_

_ A while._

_ I know what you are._

_ 'No duh' _thought Heinz.

_Just say it... Out loud... Say it._

_ Vampire._

_ Are you afraid?_

_ …...No._

_ 'My gosh how much more sappy can this movie get?' _Jamie and Heinz asked themselves.

* * *

After the movie was over, the group walked out.

"What did I just watch?" Jamie asked.

"That's what I'm asking." Heinz said.

"Peter and Vanessa however enjoyed the movie.

"It must have been another movie I watched that was so boring, cause that was the best movie I ever saw," Peter said.

"I know right. Which side are you on?" Vanessa asked.

"Neither, unless Bella is a side." Peter said.

"Well I'm on Edward's side." Vanessa said.

Heinz and Jamie stared at them.

"What are they talking about, that was the worse thing I ever saw in my life1 What did you think about it." Jamie asked. Heinz realized she was talking to him!

"I, um, well, let's just say I am thinking about making an -inator that will rid the world of these movies," he answered.

"Well if you ever need any help, I'm more than willing to," Jamie said, and walked away.

Heinz stared at her. Her? Help him? With an -inator? He was so shocked he almost didn't notice they were walking away from the theater. Almost.

* * *

"Phineas, Ferb! Mom saiid to get in here so we can eat dinner and wait- What are you doing?" Candace asked.

"We're making a device that will transport us to the specific person the DNA sample comes from. We're using it to find Jamie." Phineas explained.

"Well, come on inside and eat Phineas, and get some rest. You can finish it tomorrow. " Candace said gently.

Phineas sighed and obeyed. Ferb followed and Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford went home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to rewatch the movie to quote it. By the way, I do not own Twilight, nor Phineas and Ferb. Review whether you like it or not. I will update when I reach 15 reviews. Thank you. -AgentJp**


	10. Trial and Error

Chapter 10

_**I had to update, cause it's been a while. Well, enjoy!**_

* * *

Phineas had finally finished his DNA searcher invention. It was still early in the afternoon, about 1:30pm, and Phineas was ready to find his beloved companion. Him and Ferb were standing in the backyard, Phineas holding the invention and the hair samples.

"Okay Ferb, one of these has to be Jamie's. You stay here and I will test it out in case something happens. Let's do this." He inserted the first hair. The machine sparked, but nothing happened. The hair was spit back out, revealing that it was green-colored.

"Well that makes sense. Actually Ferb, now that I think about it, I think we should go together." Ferb nodded and scooted closer to his step-brother. The next hair was inserted and with another spark they left the backyard.

They found themselves in a bedroom. Before they could identify whose bedroom it was, someone entered the room.

"Hey Dinerbell! What are you doing in my room?" Buford asked, wearing blue footie pajamas with bunnies on them. Phineas was trying not to laugh at the sight of the meanest kid on the block wearing pj's with _bunnies _on them. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" he asked.

Ferb wasn't trying to get into a fight with Buford. He inserted another piece of hair and the two disappeared again. Buford scratched his head nervously and blushed.

"I need some new pajamas." he muttered.

When the two brothers landed, they were suddenly surrounded by girls.

"PHINEAS?!" a voice squeaked. He turned to see Isabella, in her Fireside Girls uniform, as pink as pink can get.

"Sorry Isabella, we were looking for Jamie and we got all these hair samples and, uh..." he was stuttering at the sight of being surrounded by the Fireside Girls. Ferb sighed and inserted yet another piece of hair. They disappeared, leaving Isabella flustered.

"Maybe we should talk about something else," she said.

"But I thought we were going to talk about-" Gretchen said.

"I said we should change the subject," Isabella repeated.

Phineas was blushing madly and was trying to calm down when they arrived at their next destination. It was at the Antique Shop were Irving was behind a large wall clock snapping pictures of anything he could.

He screamed when he turned and saw his two favorite people behind him. His camera flashed in his eyes and he fainted. They took advantage of the moment to pop in a new piece of hair. Irving came conscious immediately and looked where Phineas and Ferb were just standing. "Dang it! Curse these fan squeals and overreactions!" He said shaking a fist to the ceiling.

This time, Phineas and Ferb found themselves in a sciency looking area. Suddenly a being was thrown to the ground. It was Mitch. Meap was about to unleash another attack on him when he saw his friends.

"Hey Phineas, Ferb. What brings you here?"

"Well, were looking for our cat, Jamie. Have you seen her?"

"Let me see..." Meap was tackled to the ground by Mitch, who had gained the upper hand while Meap was thinking. The two wrestled a bit before Phineas decided to leave them be.

"Well we'll be on our way now," He said. Ferb was trying to find a new piece of hair.

"Fairwell again my friends!" Meap called as they disappeared. Mitch pulled the fancy mustache off of Meap and put it on.

"I told you Meap, just because I don't like Edward doesn't mean you can beat me up. Jacob has just as much potential as that blood sucking leech." Meap tackled Mitch and the two were at it again.

As they begun to loose hope, Phineas and Ferb were suddenly within a crowd of people. In front of them were two beings. Vanessa was one of them, and the other looked vaguely familiar.

"Please let me buy you at least one new item of clothing?" Vanessa was asking the other woman.

"Fine Vanessa. If it will get you off my back, I will let you buy me one piece of clothing." Vanessa suddenly grabbed the other woman's wrist and smiled evilly.

"You know, when a girl says one piece of clothing, it usually means two or three."

"Your just as evil as your father," she said.

"Exactly, Jamie."

Phineas gasped. It couldn't be. Maybe it wasn't. It probably wasn't. Jamie's a common name.

Phineas looked over to his brother. He too had a suspicious look on his face. The two created a plan to prove if it was or was not their Jamie. They were going to follow them on their travels.

* * *

Back at the backyard, Candace had just entered, ready to comfort and/or bust the boys. But no one was in the backyard. She looked around some more, just to make sure they weren't building anything spontaneous. Nothing. Shrugging, she walked back into the house.

"Looks like another Me Day." she said.


	11. Back Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc

Chapter 11

(_While Phineas and Ferb were using their new gadget, things were happening at Doofenshmirtz Evil inc.)_

* * *

_(That night) _

"I can't go to sleep with that stupid movie replaying in my head." Heinz declared as they walked through the door. "I have a movie that we could watch, something about ghosts and the number four in it."

"Do you mean Paranormal Activity 4, Dad?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah that's what it's called. You guys want to watch it?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." Jamie said.

The group settled down and Heinz put the movie in. The first few moments were okay, although both Heinz and Jamie jumped every time something happened. Peter and Vanessa excused themselves to go to bed, leaving them alone.

By the end of the movie, both of them were clinging to each other in fright. Jamie and Heinz realized this and let go abruptly. Jamie cleared her throat and got up to change and go to bed.

Heinz sat there for a moment, then turned off the TV and went to his own room.

Neither of them could sleep. Every bump in the night made them alert and made it difficult to fall back asleep.

Heinz tried his best to fall asleep. He stiffened when he heard his door open and footsteps toward his bed. He tried to make his breath even as his covers were gently pulled open and something was crawling into his bed. With a start, he realized it was Jamie. She seemed hesitant as she slowly curled up against him. He felt a little safe when she came in, and waited until she was asleep to turn around and curl up with her. He too soon fell asleep.

In the morning, he woke to find the side that Jamie was lying on cold and empty. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was late. Almost noon. He got up and dressed into his usual attire and went into the kitchen. No body was in there. He fixed a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. He turned on the TV and ate his breakfast.

When he finished, he wondered where Jamie was. He was, of course, wondering where Vanessa was, but he wanted to try to make his move before Peter did.

Heinz walked through the hallway, looking for Jamie. He was gonna ask her if she wanted to go to the park or watch a movie or something. Something without Peter in it. He heard a muffled voice behind one of the doors. He carefully leaned against it and listened.

"I don't know, Henry. Heinz is a nice guy, but I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure if he feels the same way. Do you have any ideas?"

Heinz heard a cat's meow and he knew she was talking to his retirement cat. But he hadn't named him. Could he had named himself?

"A saucer of milk? I have no idea how that would help, but if you need some, I'm sure Heinz has some. I'll be right back."

Heinz started to panic as he heard her get up and walk toward the door. He dashed down the hall as quietly as he could and leaped onto the couch and made it look like he was stiill watching TV, which he didn't turn off, just as Jamie appeared from the hallway.

"There you are, Heinz. Is there any chance you have any saucer and some warm milk?" He could hear some stuttering in her voice.

He yawned and calmly replied. "I do. The saucer is in the second cabinet to the right and the milk is in the fridge."

She nodded and walked into the kitchen. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'That was close,' he thought.

Jamie silently prepared the milk and retreated back to the room.

Heinz had followed her as soon as she shut the door.

"Better?"

Another meow.

"I could barely talk to him! How can I come out and tell him I have feelings for him. We're supposed to be nemesis. Besides, how will I be able to be with him if he does like me back, and be with Phineas and Ferb at the same time? * sigh * I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Heinz sighed as well and turned from the door. He almost screamed when he saw his daughter leaning against the door with a smug smile on her face. He caught himself, but just barely. She handed him a piece of paper she held in her hands, and without a word, walked into her bedroom.

He examined the paper. It read:

**Almost End Of Summer Dance**

**On June 18**

**From 7:00 to 10:00**

**Bring a Partner and 'Get Down'**

**FREE! **

An idea popped into his head. 'Of course! All I have to do is ask Jamie to the dance tonight and...well, I'll think about it. But it's a great plan.'

"Vanessa," he whispered. She stuck her head out the door. "Do you mind doing a favor for me?"

"Sure Dad. What is it?"

"Can you somehow get Jamie to get a dress for the occasion?" he said as he pointed to the paper. He could've sworn he saw a sly smile cross her face.

"I'll do more than that. Just leave it to me."

"Thanks, sweetie." He went back to his room to find something to wear as well.

"Jamie?" Vanessa said as she walked into the room Jamie occupied. She looked up. "Do you wanna walk with me?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Oh, just so we can have a little girl chat."

* * *

_(When Phineas and Ferb ended up behind Jamie and Vanessa.) _

Jamie could feel eyes on her, but shrugged it off. She heard a gasp behind her when Vanessa said her name, but thought nothing about it. She was going on a shopping spree with her nemesis's daughter.

* * *

**Thanks for being so patient. I hit a Writer's Block, and it took me a while to get this far. So bear with me as we go into rocky territory. **


	12. an idea is hatched

Chapter 12

* * *

"Great, now that Jamie and Vanessa are gone, I can get started on my plan." Peter walked into the room.

"Whatcha doing, Doof?" he asked.

In her Fireside Girls meeting, Isabella stiffened. "What's wrong?" Addison asked.

"I felt a disturbance in the universe." she said.

"It's probably nothing."

"I'm working on something." Heinz replied casually, bending down to

"It's the -inator to turn me and Jamie back, isn't it?" When he didn't reply, Peter continued. "Anyway, where's Vanessa and Jamie?"

"They went shopping." Behind him he could hear Peter's disappointed tone.

"Oh. Well, do you need any help?" Heinz straightened. Peter? Helping him to turn them back?

"If you want to..I guess so." he answered, and walked to his working space to piece things together. Peter followed. "I already have the design in mind, so you'll have to hand me the supplies and tools I need.

Peter agreed and within a few hours, the -inator was finished.

* * *

While Jamie and Vanessa went on their shopping spree, Phineas and Ferb took mental notes on this person who might be their lost cat. They hid behind a coat rack, while Jamie looked at the vibrant colors of the summer dresses.

"You know Ferb, I feel a lot like Irving right now." Ferb nodded in agreement. Phineas turned his attention back to the girls. Vanessa met his eyes, and he quickly shut the two coats together. "I think she saw us."

"Hey Jamie?" Vanessa asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know, there's a dance tonight, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go."

"Is that why you brought me here?" Vanessa nodded. She sighed. "Sure. I'll go."

"Great, cause I found this really cute dress for you right here," she paused as she showed it to her." And I want you to try it on to see how it looks." She rushed Jamie towards the changing rooms and shoved her into one. "Let me know when you have it on."

Phineas peaked out from behind the coats. The two were ripped apart. They looked up to see Vanessa towering over them.

"Thank goodness you're here! I need your help. You guys are very well-known, right?" Confused, Phineas nodded.

"Good cause my dad needs help with his..." What was the word? "Well, she's not his girlfriend yet, but..."

Phineas spoke up. "Is that Jamie, our..." he didn't know how to finish the sentence without sounding like Candace.

"Yeah...she is. But it's best that she doesn't know you know. I'll explain later. But I need you to.." she leaned in and told them her plan. After a moment, they were once again parted by a bunch of coats, but no matter. Phineas and Ferb had another thing to do today.

"Are you done yet?" Vanessa asked.

The door opened a little to reveal a very irritated Jamie. "Can you come in here a minute?" she asked. Vanessa walked in to find Jamie in a tangled mess with the dress, as if she had wrestled with it. Vanessa held a giggle.

"Here, Let me help you."

Within a few minutes, a few tugs, and a harsh yank, the dress fit comfortably over Jamie.

"You look beautiful." Vanessa said.

"I like it." Jamie replied.

"Well then change back and we'll purchase this one." Vanessa said.

After Jamie changed, the two girls looked for Vanessa's dress, checked out, and went to go get lunch.

At the diner, Vanessa excused herself to the bathroom. She then checked up on Phineas and Ferb's process, and iinformed her dad on her own process, except for the little surprise she had waiting for them.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**_


	13. Nowwe Wait

Chapter 13

_**I apologize for the not updating. But I promised myself I would finish this story. So here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think!**_

* * *

"What took you so long?" Jamie asked as Vanessa sat down.

"One of my friends called and I didn't want you to have to hear our girlish chatter." she lied.

"It was Monty, wasn't it?" Jamie asked. Vanessa did a fake 'you got me' nod. Jamie smiled and continued eating her fries.

Vanessa sighed. Phineas had told her that everything was going well and that things were to go as planned.

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb**_

"Aren't you a little young to be hosting a big party like this?" a man asked the young inventor.

"Yes. Yes I am." he answered, not bothering to look up from his clipboard. He had a job to do, and his cat's love life was on the line. He still didn't get used to the fact that his best friend was now a human being.

"Well okay then. It looks like you've got everything taken care of so...I'll just go." the guy walked away awkwardly.

"Okay Ferb, we still need that music player, party streamers, red and yellow lights, and that tub of mayonnaise." Ferb nodded and went off. A few seconds later, he came back with all the supplies. "Good job Ferb, but next time, could you be a bit quicker?" Ferb nodded.

Isabella came up behind Phineas with the other Fireside Girls.

"Hey Phineas, is there any way we can help?" she asked.

"Yeah. We've got to get this place set up for the party in a few hours." Phineas said.

"We are on it!" she turned to the other girls. "You heard him! Let's get moving!"

* * *

_**Jamie and Vanessa **_

"Hey Jamie?" Vanessa asked. "Do you...like my dad?"

Jamie stopped, confused why she would be asking that. "Kinda," she whispered. Vanessa smiled.

"I know. I noticed how you get fidgety around him." she said.

"Is it that obvious?" Jamie asked.

"Only to another girl." Jamie gave a sigh of relief. They continued on.

Inside the building, Heinz and Peter had finished the little ray and were trying to make everything look natural. They sat on the couch just as the two walked in. Jamie became quiet.

"Dad, what are you and Peter doing?"

"Oh just watching TV," he said casually.

"With the TV off?" Vanessa asked.

Heinz kicked himself inwardly. "Well we just got done eating and just sat down." he said.

"OK." Vanessa replied and started pushing Jamie into the direction of her bedroom.

The hour was spent getting ready, putting on clothes, doing hair, and painting nails. Finally they emerged from the room.

Vanessa was wearing a sleeveless dark purple dress that reached her knees. Her hair was done up in a bun. Her lips were full and red. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement.

Jamie, however, was the exact opposite. Her dress was a bright teal color, reaching just short of her knees. Her heels were orange. Her hair was brushed down with numerous curls. She had chosen not to wear lipstick, but rather a red lip gloss. Other than that, she wore no makeup, but she was otherwise beautiful.

They left without noticing Heinz wasn't in the room. Peter did his best to try and look natural. As soon as the door shut, Heinz burst out of his room.

"Peter, I need your help for one more thing." he said.

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to sew?"

* * *

_**Phineas and Ferb**_

"Is everything ready?" Phineas asked everybody.

"The food has been prepared." replied a flour-covered Addison.

"The stage is put up." said a very weary Fireside Girl troop.

"And the lights have been triple-checked for dead lights." Isabella replied.

"What about you Ferb? Is the live music here?" Phineas asked. Ferb gave a thumbs up, and gesture over to the band. "Where's Jeremy?"

"He'll be here."

"Okay then. Now we just wait for our next set of instructions." at that moment, he received a text from Candace.

**PHINEAS WERE R U?! **

**U R IN SOO MUCH TRUBLE**

**AND U R BUSTED! **

Phineas replied,

**Trying to help Jamie with her love life. **

**Wanna help?**

**sure **came the reply.

**Ok,meet us at the downtown park within the hour. **

**The party is about to start"**

**k **Candace texted.

Phineas was about to shut the phone when he received a call from Vanessa.

"What's wrong, Vanessa?"

"Oh, nothing. We went to get dinner and then we will be there. Make sure Jamie doesn't see you. Ii have a plan and if she sees you, everything will fall apart, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good. See you guys later." and hung up.

Candace soon arrived with Jeremy.

"I'm here!" she called. "So where's Jamie?"

"Well I don't know all of it, but what I do know is that Vanessa needs our help to plan this party so Jamie and Vanessa's dad can get together. Oh and Jamie is now a human being." Phineas explained.

Candace blinked. "Ok, so how can I help?"

"We need somebody to welcome people in. but if you see Vanessa, leave, because she doesn't want Jamie to see any of us. She has a plan."

"Well what's the plan?"

"That is the plan."

"The entire plan?"

"Well what we know of it."

"She hasn't told you what she was gonna do?"

"No."

"Ok well people are starting to come in so I'll go over there to do my job."Candace said, and walked to her station.

"Ok everybody, since everything is set, all we need to do is wait." Phineas said.

"And then what?" Isabella asked.

"I...don't know."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**_


	14. A Happy ENding!

Chapter 14

_**Sorry I haven't been updating, my summer has just been cray-cray. So here is the last chapter of this story.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

**Heinz and Peter**

"Okay, I think that was the last hole. Wow, I didn't know a broken elevator could put so many holes in my pants," Heinz said and Peter finished sewing up his pants.

"Ready to go?" Peter asked.

Heinz swallowed. "I don't know. Every one of my plans always fail. How do I know that Vanessa's won't?"

"Vanessa is a smart girl. She will be able to put this through. And if something goes wrong, well, you always have Norm, right?"

"Wait, what can go wrong?" Heinz asked.

"You might have your fly undone, Jamie might reject you, you could stutter and say something you didn't mean, or the ray gun doesn't work, and Jamie is a platypus forever, Monogram might find out and relocate her, or-"

"Please stop, this isn't exactly boosting my confidence here."

"Sorry. But seriously, man. You won't screw up. Have some faith in your daughter."

Heinz took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready. Do you happen to have a ride? Vanessa took the vehicle."

Peter thought for a moment. "I still have me and Jamie's hover car."

"I'm not sure I can pilot that thing."

"Come on, have some faith in yourself."

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Heinz and Peter stand by a crashed hover car.

"When I said to believe in yourself, I didn't mean to steer the wheel with your eyes closed." Peter said.

"Well you could've been more specific in your wording. And besides, it wasn't too bad, at least we survived."

"Only because I made us jump out before it exploded."

"Well I was the one who wanted to bring the parachute!"Heinz exclaimed.

"Only because you didn't believe in yourself!"Peter said.

"Here we go again.."

**Phineas and Ferb**

"So anyone know how to play the banjo?" Baljeet asked, and everybody shook their heads, except Buford who pulled one out of nowhere. "Where do you keep that?"

"Do you really wanna know?" Buford asked.

"No."

A crowd consisting of adults and children rush past them and they groups looks behind them to see Candace pulling herself towards them on the ground. Her hair was a mess and her outfit was covered with dirt and other things.

"Candace? What happened?" Phineas asked.

"They really wanted their tickets..." and with that face planted the ground.

"Look there's Vanessa's dad's car!" Isabella shrieked. The gang hid out of sight from Jamie as she got out of the car. Vanessa was right behind her.

"Lets get this party started!" Jamie said, walking with Vanessa towards the flashing lights and loud music.

**Heinz and Peter**

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

**Phineas and Ferb**

"How long do we have to wait here?" Buford asked. "My legs are getting tired."

"You've only been standing for five minutes." Baljeet said.

"I might have just found a seat," Buford said evilly.

Baljeet gulped and took off in the opposite direction, hoping that his scrawny, weak legs could carry him away from the bully.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE NERD!" Buford said before taking off after him.

**Heinz and Peter**

"I Triple-Dog Dare ya!" Peter said to Heinz.

Heinz knew he couldn't turn down a Triple-Dog Dare, so he placed his tongue on the frozen bar that was in the middle of the driveway. Why it was there? Well, don't ask me, I just narrate. Heinz tried to pull his tongue off but it was stuck.

"That wasn't bair!" Heinz screamed. Peter was on the ground laughing.

"That was totally worth it," Peter said to himself.

**Jamie and Vanessa**

"Vanessa, this isn't all I thought it was." Jamie said.

"What do you mean?"

"I was imagining a real party, but this seems like a little get-together." she sighed.

"Please excuse me." Vanessa said. When she was out of earshot, Vanessa pulled out a small radio. She fiddled with the buttons, trying to get Phineas. "Phineas, can you read me?" she asked.

There was a pause before he answered. "Loud and clear. What's wrong?"

"Jamie is getting bored. Go to plan B!"

"We don't have a plan B!" Phineas said.

"Make something up! She can't leave before my dad gets here."

"Alright, Vanessa. We'll do something."

"Thanks Phineas."

"No problem. Anything for Ferb's girlfriend." Phineas joked. Ferb must have been around because Phineas said 'ow!' and there was some scuffling.

Vanessa turned off the radio before Jamie became suspicious.

_'Where is my dad?' _She thought.

**Heinz and Peter**

Peter and Heinz drove in Norm's vehicle mode silently, with Heinz fuming in the shotgun seat.

"That waz mean." Heinz said, his bloodied tongue sticking out of his mouth, with gauze wrapped around it.

"I didn't know you would actually do it." Peter said. "And what was that pole doing in the driveway anyway?"

"I dont know. Ask the one narrating" he replied.

"Well anyway, we are almost there. We would be there already if you didn't crash the hover car on the edge of the Tri-State Area."

"Oh give it a west will you?"

**Phineas and Ferb**

They waited for the announcer, which was Isabella, to introduce the One-Hit Wonders Phineas and the Ferbtones.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR THE ONE-HIT WONDER PHINEAS AND THE FERBTONES!" Isabella announced.

The music started and the curtain rose. It was time to get their grove on.

**Heinz and Peter**

"We are here, and there is your car. Do you see Vanessa and Jamie anywhere?" Peter asked.

"no." Heinz said as he scanned the crowd. "Wait, yeah! They are near the stage where hese kids are performing. Aren't those Phineas and the Ferbtones?"

Peter pulled Heinz to face him. "Focus Doof. What's the plan?"

"I go and surprise Jamie, confess my love to her and test it."

"Really? I thought it was more complicated."

"That's in a nutshell. I don't have a back-up plan. What if something goes wrong?" Heinz panicked. Peter slapped him. "Thanks. I needed that. Let's go." he said leaving Norm.

When both guys were gone, Norm changed into his robot form, and scooted next to a jeep.

"Hi. I'm Norm." he said to the jeep. It honked in reply. Norm's smile widened and he even blushed a little bit.

Jamie was staring with longing at her owners, who pretended like they didn't know her. A hand touched her back and she turned to see Peter and Heinz.

"Hey Jamie," he said.

"Hi," Jamie said. "What are you doing here?" she asked avoiding eye contact.

"I-I wanted to, uh, tell you something."

"Yes?" Jamie asked, clearly interested.

"I-I know how much you liked your platypus life with your owners, but.." he trailed off.

"But what Heinz?"

"I wanted to let you know that I, uh, care for you very much and I would like to know if you will, um, how do I put this?"

"I don't know." Jamie's heart fluttered, knowing what his next words were.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

Jamie's eyes lit up. "Oh Heinz of course I will."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. They stood there awkwardly until Vanessa pushe Jamie to Heinz, while Peter did the same to Heinz.

Ferb looked down at his pet and smiled. He grabbed a megaphone from behind him. Phineas asked if he could do the honors.

"Be my guest," he told his brother.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! KISS HER DR. D!" Phineas said.

Jamie was surprised and alarmed that her owners knew her nemesis, but it was momentarily forgotten when Heinz cupped her cheek and leaned in.

The crowd awwed at the cute display, but it was silenced when the people parted way, showing Major Monogram with an amused look on his face.

"Agent J, although this is cute and all, I'm afraid the OWCA can't allow such relationships."

"But-" Jamie said, and was interupted by Heinz who stunned the crowd with his next words.

"What if I give up evil?"

The crowd gasped, but Monogram was unaffected. "Yeah right, until you feel the urge to do something and end up succeeding because you have an Agent on your side."

"I mean it. If I can be with Jamie, then I won't need evil."

"What are you saying Heinz?" Jamie asked.

He turned to her. "I'm saying that all I need is you." he said, kissing her again.

Vanessa could feel herself tearing up. Both women knew how important evil was to him, and to be willing to give it up without a second thought? Simply amazing.

Ferb pulled out a hankie and blew into it.

Everyone waited for Monogram. The gears in his head were certainly turning, and there was no doubt that it was audible.

"Alright. But you have to swear that as long as you are with her, you cannot build for evil. In fact, we could use you in our technology department in the organization."

"I'll do anything." Heinz said.

"Then it's settled. From now on, Heinz Doofenshmirtz is hereby an official member of the OWCA!" Monogram announced. The crowd cheered, and the new couple shared another kiss.

"Oh get a room." Buford said, sitting on Baljeet.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks. I have a challenge for you. Can anyone guess the movie reference? I'm pretty sure it stuck out like a sore thumb, but hey! We had some laughs. I'd like to thank al of you guys who reviewed, especially Laura Latts, whom without I would've never finished this story. I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW or PM me your thoughts on this. And PM me the movie reference, so as not to give any ideas to the other readers. Thanks, Luv you all. **

**AgentJp is out, PEACE!**


End file.
